


Daydream

by MinaSark



Series: Damerey Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Daily, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaSark/pseuds/MinaSark
Summary: Rey doesn’t believe it when Poe says those three words to her for the first time.So she laughs.“I’m serious.” He insisted, his cheeks burning from her unexpected reaction and she thinks that maybe he wasn’t joking after all.For the Damerey Daily 2020 prompt: “Darling, I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Daydream

Rey doesn’t believe it when Poe says those three words to her for the first time.

So she laughs.

“I’m serious.” He insisted, his cheeks burning from her unexpected reaction and she thinks that maybe he wasn’t joking after all.

“But…I’m a nightmare.” Is all she can think to say in response.

He reaches out, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

“For the record...” he murmurs, his expression shifting to something soft. Gentle.

“...you’re a daydream.”

“A daydream?” She asks, uncertain, “Me?”

“You.” He confirms.

When their lips meet for the first time, she believes it.


End file.
